


The one thing we can't let go from

by Anntsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntsumu/pseuds/Anntsumu
Summary: Futakuchi has to stay alone during New Years Eve since the pile of material to learn for next semester is steadily increasing.Aone knows and is not thrilled knowing his best friend has to stay alone.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Moniwa Kaname/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The one thing we can't let go from

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am sorry I wrote this in one go at 10pm to 1am New Year's Eve and I am having a heart attack because this is my first finished fanfiction and it is so much Fluff and so bad but I hope you can enjoy it at least a bit anyway.
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

It was Tuesday night. To be exactly the 31th December and with that the last day of the year. Futakuchi sat down on the couch in the living room, carrying a salade bowl. His team was practicing for an upcoming tournament so he couldn't allow himself to slack down and eat junk food even if it was just one day in the year. Although he craved pizza. Silently he switched the TV on and zipped through the channels, looking for something interesting. Maybe he should have went with logging into his Netflix on his laptop. Without his family it was too quiet for his liking. No father screaming for him to get ready for dinner, no mother to aks him questions on the dinner table, no brother who came all the way from Tokyo to Miyagi for dinner. Alone the thought of it pulled at his heart and made him feel guilty for not making it this year. The material he had to cover for next semester was getting more and more and if he was honest, he started to doubt that engineering was the right career path for himself. When he looked at the people in his course then he felt like the stupid, annoying shit that everyone despised in high school until it was obvious that they wouldn't get through the last year and would have to repeat it. Frustrated he switched the TV off again. Everything that was running were stupid love comedy movies. His phone started to vibrate in his pullover pocket. That was the last thing he would need right now. Probably did Moniwa send him a worried message about how his girlfriend, Mei, sweet girl with a great talent for baking, wasn't answering his calls while she was out eating with her family like every year since they got together. To Futakuchiy surprise was it neither Moniwa nor Atsumu, who could have been stupid enough to get drunk at a party and now vomit his stomach in the yard of some house near it. Luckily, he was not in the mood to drive around the town with vague descriptions and pick him up. It was Aone who seemingly took his prior messages about his 'oh so lonely' new years eve too serious. Not that he was complaining. Excited Kenji jumped off his bed and walked, slowly, he didn't wanna seem too obvious about his excitement, to the door and opened it. In front of him stood his best friend, who sadly was now even taller than in high school while Futakuchi grew measly 2cm and was every time he met up with Aone reminded of it. Although he had no right to get upset about it since he is still above average height.  
"Hey what are you doing here you dumbass", Futakuchi said while stepping to the side so Aone could enter the hallway of his apartment. The taller one went inside and slipped out of his shoes. "You said you were alone this year, SO I thought I keep your poor lonely soul company." - "You didn't have to. I am capable of having fun by myself", together they went into the living room after Aone hang his jacket at up. His best friend looked at him in disbelief. "You probably were about to watch some show but realized that nothing you like was running tonight but only those cheesy cliché movies you despise.".  
Futakuchi was about to protest until Aone pointed at the salad bowl and phone laying on the table next to the couch.  
"Okay maybe you are right, but you still didn't have to." - "What's worth a friend that dies of boredom?", Aone said while sitting down onto the couch and tapping next to him, signaling Futakuchi to do the same.  
Next to each other Aone gribbed the others phone, still laying unlocked on the couch table.  
"Hey!", Kenji shouted although he didn't try to stop his friend or to get it back. Aone may be a tease and loves to mock him but doesn't invade his privacy. Except grabbing his phone without permission, which he might already have due to years of doing it and Futakuchi never trying to snatch it back or complaining. "You still have that stupid game on your phone? That general knowledge thing, don't you? Let's play a few rounds.", Kenji looked at his best friend and nodded. He himself forgot sometimes that this game even was still installed since he was too occupied by his classes to find the time for it. So it was even more surprising that Aone remembered but if he is honest with himself then Aone remembers a lot of stuff he forgets easily. It is like he's his archive of memories.  
The taller boy opened the game just to be greeted by an embarrassingly easy question.  
In the end Futakuchi forgot how long the played and how many stupid jokes Aone made about his geographic based questions answers. What he knows is that at some point he started to lean against the back of the couch and the tiredness overtook him all at once. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the blanket that was drapped over himself.  
"Go back to sleep", he heard a familiar voice from the door saying.  
"You slept good 50 minutes and woke up, you should probably think about remaking your sleep schedule or you will wake up to a hallucination one day." -  
"Why the heck a hallucination?", he sat up since it wasn't the most comfortable option to lay on the couch.  
"Sleep paralysis? They can come from bad sleeping patterns.", Aone took a sip of the glass of water he got himself and moved out of the door frame when Futakuchi stood up and went in his direction.  
"Sleep over?", he asked, too tired to discuss about medical advices with his best friend. "Sure", since they graduated from high school they regularly met and slept over at each other's places, making sure they don't lose contact with time. Both of them being their best friends over years made them understand each other better and unwilling to let that be taken away. That natural mutual understanding and just general knowledge about the other making most things easier than with others. Due to their visits it already felt like they both lived at each other's places. When one looked at Futakuchis closet then it was only halfway filled with his own clothes until way too big turtle necks suddenly appeared followed by the same shirt at least three times. Although he didn't understand why Aone owned the same shirt even m o r e than three times. And about the turtlenecks, how could he complain, they fit the other well and if he felt comfortable in them then just win win for everyone.  
Sloppily he made his way to his bedroom blanket over his shoulders. Aone following suit behind him, eventually passing him to open the door, since both of Futakuchis hands were occupied by holding the blanket up.

After he was able to get into the room Futakuchi let himself fall onto his bed. How he loved his bed. How he hated that damn couch. Even after only one hour even the strongest of them had the pain of an artist who sat six hours, back bend in front of a drawing.  
Before he went to watch a TV show he had already dressed himself, unsure whether he would fall asleep but if then at least in his comfortable clothing while suffering in hell. Aone didn't. Obviously, he had to actually drive there. And walk up the 7 story building Futakuchi lived in. It wasn't like it was a big deal. He had clothing there and they were adults and, okay it was not okay. Futakuchi turned his head to the wall, laying on his bed. It had reasons why Futakuchi never took a locker next to Aone although they are friends. He knew about his stupid crush on the other already since first year of high school and even tho they slept over at each other's places, they rarely saw each other actually dressing themselves.  
He suspected Aone might have thought at one point that Futakuchi is uncomfortable with it since he always turns around although he just does to not make it suspicious. Which is even more suspicious.  
But at the moment he might have just thought Kenji is too tired to even care or he himself didn't care.

It was not even midnight when both of them laid in bed nearly dozing off despite their constant topic changes which kept them talking.  
"You know," Aone started, Futakuchi laying with his head on top of his chest "Mmh?", too tired to formulate a coherent sentence. "Nametsu is on pop up on your phone.", now this had Futakuchi confused. "Yeah, yeah of course I know why shouldn't I know that?" - "She also knows about your crush on me. Maybe you shouldn't put exactly her on pop up.", a silence made its way through the room.  
What the heck what the heck what the heck is he talking about.  
Futakuchi stood up and thought about where he put his phone before walking into the living room where he left it earlier. Leaving Aone behind in his room. He grabbed his phone from the table and opened the chat from Nametsu and him.   
Last message sent by Nametsu at 9:57pm

"Heyyyy, Kenjiii. I have no idea if you are aware but Takanobu is about to come over. Don't let your flustered self and your crush ruin your new years eve like Kamasaki did last year with Miya"

Oh hell no. He was going to kill Nametsu. No wait, he was going to throw himself out of the window. And set her pop up off. Aone came around that time and when he grabbed his phone he must have seen the message and now he could feel his face heat up even more. Alone the fact that Aone knew wasn't the bad part but how he figured out.  
He would have had to tell him at some point anyway but why through a message from Nametsu. He should really set her pop up off, now.  
A hand was put onto his shoulder and he jumped.  
"Oh God Aone! Don't scared me even more than you already did!", he noticed the smile that creaped onto his best friends face. Since they graduated Aone also started to get a better grib of socializing. Still being more quiet than others but showing more expression more openly. It was impressive seeing his development through the years.  
"You gave me a perfect opportunity, how could I reject it" - "You know it is easy to not mock me for one second", Futakuchi whined.  
"Kenji? Is it true or just simple mockery of Nametsu? Although you answered it already with your shocked expression and run towards your phone.". He hated those conversations, the serious ones, with Aone. He even used his fist name as if he had fucked up. "Y-yeah. So, I, Okay Nametsu knows it and it was no mockery. I am more sorry about how you figured it out than the fact that you did. Yes, I like you and in the last years-" - "Years?" - "Nope I don't take bullying while I am doing my epic confession. And in the last years I realized that it was stupid to stumble around it for too long but I have never found the right moment to tell you.", Futakuchi ended his confession and looked at his best friend, a smile on his face. More hiding his nervousness than truly relieved. "You know-" - "You start your sentences too often with that" - "oh my god. And I am the one that should stop cutting in mid sentence? Anyway, do you wnat to maybe go on a date with me? Next week?"  
Aones and his eyes met the first time for real since he mentioned the crush. "I would love to", an honest smile stole its way on both of their faces. 

There was no doubt that Aone meant it this way. No doubt that he meant it serious and not jokingly. Even if they teased each other there was a mutual understanding from both of them when one of them needed comfort, seriousness. Maybe that's why their friendship escalated into this direction.

Firework started to get off in the background and Futakuchi didn't need to look at his phone to know that the clock had hit 12am.

No doubt that it did after Aone grabbed his face and kissed him.

It might have been not the most dramatic or cliché confession. More reading between the lines, already knowing things leading to it than actual sneaking around the main topic but it fit for them. Their perfect happy ending.  
And maybe, just maybe next year they would be able to repeat this when the clock actually hit exactly 12am, while roaring the countdown with their family and friends.

Maybe  
And Futakuchi did look forward to figuring out if it will happen.


End file.
